Blazion
Blazion (Japanese: メラメライオン Merameraion) is a Yo-kai of the [[Brave (tribe)|'Brave']] tribe. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the [[Goriki (Tribe)|'Goriki']] tribe. Appearance Blazion is a fiery lion yokai with a white scar on his forehead. His mane and eyebrows are burning flame and his fur is orange. He has large hands and forearms with red spirals on them. He wears a gray-black martial artist robes. He is short (about half as tall as Nate) but his mane is about half his height. Blazion.png 2x2-YokaiWatch-Blazion-v01-B.945d7221996a4badccdfc3951c56e2be44bd7e.cf83c02b.png Blazion Official Art .png blazion_2x.png Blazion Normal Medal.png|Normal Medal in the English Dub Blazion_(Cards).png|Blazion's medal with TCG game Blazion_ZM.png|Blazion's Z Medal Personality Blazion is very bold and motivated in the anime. He firmly believes that hard work is something to be proud of, and it makes people feel better. He is very active as well. In the original Japanese, Blazion only says "Mera", which was replaced by animal-like exclamations (which can make him sound like a dog when Blazion is being very hot-blooded in a given scene) in the English dub, and during the fight with Noway, he says "Muri!/No way!." It was revealed in Hapyon Detective Agency vs. Carl San Fantastico: The Red Treasure that Blazion can talk normally while he was in his flameless form. Although this is true, he can speak a few words with his manes. Relationships Nate and Whisper Blazion is one of Nate's usual choice whenever he needs a brave Yo-kai. Hailey Anne and Usapyon He helped them build their rocket. Blizzaria Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink Roughraff Blazion bumped into Roughraff and fought him. They beat each other up in a draw match. Roughraff liked how tough Blazion was and became his friend. Lie-in Heart When Blazion first met Lie-in Heart, he seemed to be annoyed by his laziness. After Lie-in heart convinced Blazion Bear needed more time and that making him do it now would make him worse, Blazion seemed touched by it and seemed to agree with Lie-in Heart's logic. Powers and Abilities Blazion has the power to make someone extremely motivated and passionate, especially about work. However, the people under his influence risk getting carried away and become oblivious to what other people's feelings, like when Blazion possessed Nate's Negatibuzz-possessed dentist, and Blazion can release fires. In the English dub, Blazion is said to make others competitive''.'' History Season 1 He is first encountered in Yo-kai Blazion, and possesses Nate and Eddie. After scoldings from Whisper and Bear, Nate summons Hungramps to confront him. Blazion stops possessing Eddie, but only to possess Katie. Nate summons Happierre to calm everyone down and Blazion gives Nate his medal. Later in the episode, he is summoned to pump up a Negatibuzz inspirited Dr. Smiles. In Yo-kai Hidabat, he attempts to drive out a Hidabat-inspirited Jibanyan. In the end Blazion becomes so worked up he runs outside in a huff. In Yo-kai Noway, he is summoned by Nate to confront Noway. Despite his determination, his energetic aura loses out against Noway. In Yo-kai Chatalie, he confronts Chatalie and says what she is doing things the wrong way. In the end, however, Whisper says it was a bad idea to call Blazion, causing the hot-blooded lion to bite Whisper's head. In Yo-kai Sproink, he takes a relaxing bath in Sproink's hot spring. In Yo-kai So-Sorree, he burns So-Sorree as payback for what the apology Yo-kai made Nate do to his classmates and Whisper. So-Sorree fumes at the three of them and Blazion, Whisper, and Nate mock him by mimicking his signature insincere apology. In Yo-kai Lie-In Heart, Nate summons Blazion to deal with Lie-in Heart and prevent the other lion Yo-Kai from making Bear procrastinate on his homework. However, Lie-in Heart ends up convincing Blazion that his unbound enthusiasm is reckless. In Yo-kai Thornyan, Blazion is summoned to cure Thornyan, but it was no avail as he and Hidabat get sick and they, along with Thornyan, injure Whisper. In Yo-kai Furdinand, Furdinand makes his hair longer and wackier. In Yo-kai April Fools, he competes in Yo-Kai Hellish April Fools Day by pretending to be calm instead of fired up, but Verygoodsir tricks him into getting fired up and throwing a fastball strike, thus he gets out. In Yo-kai Bruff, Bruff says he likes his motivation causing Blazion to fall for his big-bro charms. Season 2 In Hailey Anne and Usapyon's Bitty RoKit Weekly: The Engine!, he meets Hailey Anne and Usapyon and help them build the rocket engine. In Yo-kai Swrlterrier, he and his fellow hot clan members (Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink) make Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan's day super hot. Luckily, Blizzaria arrives and makes it cool, only to make it worse after and unintentionally freezing her seven friends/victims. In Yo-kai Minochi, Minochi makes him and several other Yo-kai jealous at Nate because he was not summoned when they wanted to be. In Hailey Anne and Usapyon's Bitty RoKit Weekly: The Cooling System!, he and his fellow hot clan members are once again tortured by Blizzaria. In episode 88, he helps Inaho and USApyon's rocket fly. In Yo-kai Flushback, Flushback makes him remember horrible memories. In episode 91, he and his fellow hot clan members perform for the Red team. In episode 92, Taraimawashi makes him busy. In episode 94, he makes a cameo and Inaho and USApyon watch him pick his nose because he was inspirited by Hanahojin. In episode 97, Carl San Fantastico (Unshelltered) steals his fiery manes. However, this allow him to talk normally. Inaho finds replacements for his stolen fiery manes so that Blazion would be able to become fired up and throw a fastball strike at USApyon. Kopin returns his manes, but Inaho still says he stole Blazion's heart. In episode 107, he and several other fuming Yo-kai gets infuriated from the Whisper rumor due to Kakusan, and they angrily assault the defenseless Whisper. In episode 113, he gets invited to sing with Blizzaria's group: "Iroiro Tsuclover Z", which consists of the Yo-kai that helped Inaho and USApyon build their rocket (Fusafusan, Unchikuma, and Statiking). Blazion accepts the offer and falls in love with Blizzaria. After the performance, Nate and Whisper are still unimpressed, but Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink are infuriated at Blazion's hot clan betrayal. In episode 119, he makes a cameo powering Komasan and Komajiro's hot-air balloon. In episode 122, he reveals his Yo-kai origins to Inaho, USApyon, and Blizzaria. He takes off his manes to become flameless in the process. He was once a circus lion that entertained his audience. However, the circus tent was accidentally set on fire one day. While trapped in his cage, he noticed that a child had tripped. To save him, he rammed his head against the bars of the cage, and broke free, creating the scar on his forehead in the process. Taking the child, he leaped onto a platform, and threw the boy to safety. However, the platform broke, sending Blazion into the burning flames, resulting in his death. Blazion's heartbreaking story touches Inaho and USApyon, but still leaves Blizzaria unimpressed. In episode 124, he makes cameos fighting and befriending Roughraff in Inaho's story, and being inspirited by Darisu in Nate's story. In episode 125, he, his fellow hot clan members, Inaho, and USApyon learn about Blizzaria's origins. The hot clan attempts to hide Frostina's glacial clip, but end up freezing and failing. After 37 episodes of summoning hiatus, Blazion was summoneed in episode 129 to confront Demonade. She liked him at first, but her replies after that saddened him. In episode 130, he makes a Dream Land cameo, and wins a prize. In episode 132, he is summoned luckily and inspirits Katie's dad to ignite the BBQ grill, but the lighter still would not go on. Blazion lets Nate kindle the grill and the latter succeeds in doing so. Trivia Origin Name Origin * "Blazion" is a portmanteau of blaze (or blazing) and lion. * "Merameraion" is a combination of mera mera (メラメラ. Japanese onomatopoeia for "burning flames) and the English lion. It could also be a wordplay on the name of the Merlion statue in Singapore. * "Flamileón" is a combination of flama ''("flame") and ''león ''("lion"). In other languages * Japanese: メラメライオン ''Merameraion * Spanish: Flamileón * French: Feulion * German: Leodrio * Italian: Leofuoco * Portuguese: Fogoleo * Korean: 타올라이온 Taollaion * Chinese: 美拉美拉獅 (HK) or 熱血獅 (TW) * Thai: * Arabic: نزوق Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Brave Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Yo-kai with Standard Medals Category:Yo-kai with Z Medals Category:Goriki Tribe Category:Onechanside Yo-kai